Le dernier Noël
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Thomas se demande si Newt se souvenait de son dernier Noël.


**Bonjour**

 **Voici un texte tiré du fandom Maze Runner Trilogy, écrit pour le calendrier de l'Avent des Auteurs réunis. Ceci est du Newtmas, mais sans Newt.**

 **Désolé pour ce texte pas très joyeux, mais Noël c'est aussi parfois les souvenirs des personnes qui ne sont plus avec nous.**

 **rien ne m'appartient, sauf cette petite histoire**

 **bonne lecture**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Le dernier Noël**

Thomas regarda l'océan devant lui. C'était le soir de Noël.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes et soupira. Le premier Noël au refuge. C'était le tout premier nouveau Noël des membres du refuge. Tout le monde était joyeux. Tout le monde chantait, riait… Tous, sauf lui. Parce que Thomas ne le pouvait pas.

Il regarda la stèle dressée à côté de lui et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aussitôt sur le prénom de Newt.

C'était pour ça que Thomas ne pouvait pas être heureux. C'était Noël et Newt manquait à l'appel et il y manquerait toujours, chaque année.

Thomas toucha du bout des doigts les 4 lettres gravées dans la pierre et ferma les yeux. Il revit le blond, avec son sourire doux, ses yeux sombres, sa gentillesse exceptionnelle. Sa voix, ses cheveux en bataille, la minceur de son corps, ses muscles discrets, sa bonne humeur et même son odeur. Un florilège de souvenirs liés à Newt qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Tout ce qui lui restait aujourd'hui de son ami.

Thomas laissa échapper quelques larmes silencieuses qui glissèrent doucement sur son visage d'adolescent. Trop jeune. Newt était trop jeune pour mourir. C'était injuste.

Thomas serra les poings et rouvrit les yeux lentement, papillonnant des paupières quelques secondes.

Il ne se souvenait pas de son dernier Noël avant le labyrinthe. Avant toute cette merde qui leur était tombée dessus. Est-ce que Newt s'en souvenait, lui ? Avait-il un jour parlé d'un Noël passé ? Thomas ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait lui aussi oublié les Noëls passés de son enfance ? Comme tous les autres, comme lui-même.

\- Newt… joyeux Noël. Où que tu sois, mon ami, souffla Thomas.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna lentement.

Minho se tenait à ses côtés, les yeux brillants.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là, dit-il, faiblement, le regard fixé sur l'océan.

\- Moi aussi, Minho. Tu… Est-ce qu'il se souvenait des Noël de son enfance ? demanda Thomas.

\- Tu t'en souviens toi ?

\- Non.

\- Newt non plus.

\- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

Minho haussa les épaules, incertain de la réponse à donner. Incertain de ce qu'il en pensait vraiment.

\- Ce qu'on n'a pas connu ne peut pas nous manquer, souffla-t-il finalement et Thomas ferma les yeux.

Oh, comme Minho avait raison. Si seulement Thomas avait pu ne pas rencontrer Newt. Il n'aurait pas à pleurer sa mort aujourd'hui. Si le blond n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie…

Thomas secoua la tête. NON, si Newt n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, certes, ça lui aurait évité la souffrance de la perte, mais il n'aurait pas connu cet ami. Il n'aurait pas connu son sourire, sa voix, son odeur. Il n'aurait pas connu ses yeux sombres, ses cheveux blonds. Il n'aurait pas connu le goût de ses baisers, trop rares. Il n'aurait pas connu le goût de sa peau, les frissons qu'il lui provoquait en faisant glisser ses doigts sur l'épiderme doux.

\- Il se peut que ce soit parfois mieux d'avoir connu certaines choses ou certaines personnes, mais si elles nous manquent quand elles ne sont plus là avec nous.

\- Je suis désolé que Newt que manque autant. Tu penses pouvoir t'en relever un jour ?

Thomas secoua la tête en refermant les yeux.

Il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il s'agissait de Newt tout de même. Le garçon dont il était tombé amoureux. Celui qui partageait ses sentiments et ses nuits. Celui qui l'embrassait, celui qui le faisait frissonner. Celui avec lequel chaque jour ressemblait à un jour de Noël. Thomas se retourna et partit en silence vers la fête, se faisant violence pour avoir envie d'y participer et il le faisait pour Newt. Parce que Newt, n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître Noël.

\- Minho, promets-moi que cette soirée sera belle, amusante et que je vais pouvoir oublier au moins un instant à quel point Newt me manque. Je veux être heureux, au moins une fois, pour lui. Je veux être heureux comme il aurait pu l'être s'il avait été présent, avec nous, ce soir.

Minho sourit tendrement et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de son meilleur pote.

\- Compte sur moi, ce sera le plus beau des Noël et le plus joyeux des hommages à Newt.

Et ils rejoignirent le camp lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
